


Genshin Falls stuff

by F0rdsyFalls



Category: Gravity Falls, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Friends to Lovers, Liyue (Genshin Impact), M/M, Mondstadt (Genshin Impact), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rdsyFalls/pseuds/F0rdsyFalls
Summary: A basic mix of short tales about the Genshin falls universe and its characters.Genshin Falls(name may change) is a mix of Gravity Falls and Genshin Falls.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 1





	Genshin Falls stuff

Stanford Pines,a traveller, well known for protecting others at the most bizarre times. One of Mondstats great protectors,now struggling to travel to liyue successfully.

He grips at the thick rope, pulling him self up the rock side. A small trail of sweat dripping down the side of his face. 'dont drop dont drop dontdrop dropn't-' 

"Stanford" a voice pulled him away from his thoughts, glancing up at the hand reached out to him. "C"mon your holding up the large amount of apples that need eating." 

Fiddleford,his travelling partner and best friend, had offered to help him on his travels immediately. Ford blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up and falling against the soft grass and dirt.

Fiddleford giggled, pulling out an arrow digged firmly into the grass. Pulling up the rope that was tied along to it. 

Ford took a deep breath and glanced around them, not quite sure where he even was. "Where are we?" He asked,taking a deep breath between words.

"Some where near dragonspine,not sure exactly" Fiddleford replied with a smile,wrapping the rope on the hook of his large bag. Stanford groaned, he wished he had learnt how to work teleport waypoints before he started the journey. Why couldn't they be easier to activate?

He soon stood up, taking a deep breath "well,be ready to huddle up for warmth" he joked, stretching his limbs. Fiddleford chuckled softly, blushing as he began to walk along with his colleague. 


End file.
